<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparkling Dreams by RobotCryBaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452022">Sparkling Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotCryBaby/pseuds/RobotCryBaby'>RobotCryBaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Polyamory, Transformer Sparklings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotCryBaby/pseuds/RobotCryBaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whirl has been with Cyclonus and Tailgate for a while, but when the lovebirds want to start a family, Whirl needs to find where he fits in the equation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparkling Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Whirl had been living on Tetrahex with Cyclonus and Tailgate for quite some time now. He was happy, well as happy as Whirl allowed himself to be. He typically occupied the spare room next to the master bedroom and a small office he claimed for himself downstairs. However, in the last few years their relationship had begun to change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he frequented the lovebirds’ berth instead of his own, and rather than tinkering with broken clocks by himself he’d tinker with other things in the presence of his two favourite mechs. Whirl was surprised at the change, surprised that the two even saw him as a potential berthmate, given his inability to reciprocate many things along with his appearance and demeanor overall. But Whirl wasn’t complaining, he’d ride this new development out as long as he was allowed to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until one afternoon when the three were wandering about the city when they came across a carrier and their sparkling, cradled in the mech’s arms. Tailgate cooed and his visor filled with delight at the sight, causing Cyclonus to break out into a grin. Whirl shifted his gaze away from the sparkling, feeling uncomfortable and not wanting to scare the little thing, which didn’t go unnoticed by Cyclonus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The matter of sparklings wasn’t brought up again until Cyclonus announced one day that Anode and Lug had adopted a bitlet of their own and wanted to show off their cutest new addition to their family. Cyclonus turned his data pad towards his Conjunx and Whirl, showing them the picture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl couldn’t take his optic off it. The two femmes were smiling so brightly, looking happier than they ever had, while cuddling up to the small protoform squished between them. Whirl could feel the light of his optic beginning to fuzz as static filled his processor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They look so happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He turned to look at Tailgate, the minibot’s expression one of longing, matching the look of fondness on Cyclonus’ faceplate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl could read the writing on the walls. Both the two lovebirds were wanting to start a family of their own, and Whirl had no doubt that they would be excellent parents. But Whirl also knew that a house of four would just be too much, too complicated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it was good while it lasted I suppose.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night Whirl joined the two on their berth, as what had become the custom in recent years. Whirl actually couldn’t remember the last time he had slept alone on his own berth. The rotary laid awake, listening to the gentle hum of his two friends that lay beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl had known what this arrangement was since it began; knew that it wouldn’t last forever. And yes, he was happier being with the two of them, even if he was just their friend who they slept with and who harboured a ridiculous crush on the couple that never would be reciprocated. But he’d be damned before he stood in the way of Tailgate and Cyclonus’ true happiness. He’d burn the world and himself before he’d ever let anything come between them again. The two had already suffered enough, been through so much, and worked too hard to get to where they are now to have something as stupid as </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> ruin it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Birdy, are you awake?” Tailgate whispered, startling him from his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m sleeping.” Whirl deflected sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” the minibot asked as he turned to face Whirl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl had never felt more relaxed or safer than when he was laying between Tailgate and Cyclonus on their berth, and he knew he’d probably never feel like that again once all this was over. He wouldn’t ruin this for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Legs, I’m fine. Go back to sleep before you wake up the Lurch.” Whirl chuckled softly. Tailgate hummed sleepily before reaching out and grabbing onto Whirl’s stomach, burying himself into his plating and drifting back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl’s optic remained on the ceiling, absorbing all the details he could. The steady rise and fall of Cyclonus’ wide chest, his servo resting lightly on his hip. The soft puffs of air that tickled his cockpit as Tailgate vented softly in his sleep. He finally offlined his optic, savouring the quiet moment between them before drifting off to recharge himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three were seated around the kitchen table the next day, enjoying the peacefulness of the morning when Tailgate was the first to disturb the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I know it’s early but I’ve been thinking and I wanted to talk to you guys about something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cyclonus turned his attention from the data pad in his hand to his Conjunx, the morning light reflecting beautifully off his plating. Whirl could stare at the two of them for ages and never get bored.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my love?” Cyclonus placed his servo lightly on Tailgate’s resting on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how do you guys feel about sparklings?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There it is.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whirl thought to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am definitely fond of the idea of having a family of our own.” Cyclonus smiled softly. Tailgate’s visor shone brightly, his own field filled with delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you, Whirl? You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet this morning.” Cyclonus hummed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Nah just tired, ya know.” Whirl shrugged trying to play it off. “But I think you guys would make great parents. A sparkling would be lucky to have you as mentors.” Whirl forced his optic into a crescent moon, indicating a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tailgate frowned and leaned in closer to the rotary. “That’s very sweet of you to say, Whirl. But I meant more like what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought of starting a family?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl remained silent for a while, mulling over the ways he could play this off nonchalantly, that wouldn’t resolve in the two of them feeling guilty about wanting to move on with their lives without him. Whirl leaned back in his chair, trying to exude casualness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m not really the parenting type, ya know. Besides, I doubt it’d even be possible.” He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by </span>
  <em>
    <span>possible</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Cyclonus asked, his full attention now on the rotary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah frag, he went too far. Why couldn’t have he just said a straight-forward simple NO.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whirl cringed at himself. “Well, you know how it is. I’d never get approved for adoption, no one would be stupid enough to grant </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crazy Ol Whirl</span>
  </em>
  <span> custody of a bitlet.” He laughed, hoping to play it off as though it wasn’t a big deal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...they couldn’t stop you from carrying or siring one of your own.” Tailgate continued, prodding him gently to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does Tailsy even want to know what I think of sparklings anyway? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Nah, don’t think it’s physically possible for me to have a sparkling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, why?!” Tailgate seemed panicked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weird.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl just gestured to himself, his claw waving in front of his singular optic as an explanation, which only seemed to confuse Tailgate further. Thankfully, Cyclonus was a little more on the uptake and explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Empurata.” Tailgate’s gaze snapped to Cyclonus, his visor flickering through several different emotions, as though he was experiencing the seven stages of grief simultaneously. “Is that a part of it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl shrugged, he’d never really bothered to do the full research but that’s what everyone said and it makes sense so he’s just gone along with it. “Pretty sure, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tailgate watching Whirl with a concerned gaze. He reached over and gently laid his servo on his wrist, as if trying to comfort him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Birdy. I didn’t know.” Tailgate was on the verge of crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah frag. He didn’t want this. Tailgate didn’t have to be concerned for him about something this stupid! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, doesn’t matter,  Legs. Ain’t no one wanna settle down with Whirlybird anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tailgate recoiled from Whirl as though the contact between them burned. Tailgate was frozen as he stared at the rotary as Cyclonus’ gaze pierced him to his spark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tailgate mumbled weakly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence in the house was deafening to Whirl’s audio receivers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The fuck did I do wrong now. Should’ve just shut my damn vocalizer off. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Whirl berated himself silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cyclonus placed a gentle hand on Tailgate’s shoulder, trying to calm down the shaking minibot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whirl,” Cyclonus started slowly, “what do you believe is the nature of our relationship?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl’s singular optic flickered anxiously between the two of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was this a test?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, we’re friends?” he answered hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We interface and sleep in the same berth!” Tailgate exclaimed, no longer frozen in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, we fool around sometimes but I know what this is.” Whirl shrugged. “Ya’ll are Conjunx, I’m not gonna get between that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that really what you believe?” Cyclonus asked, looking almost deflated. Tailgate was shaking in his seat again, visor threatening to spill coolant at any second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or did I get the wrong message?” Whirl started to internally panic. “Cause if I did totally get this wrong, I mean I can go. Like no big deal. Should’ve just said something.” Whirl began to stand and back away from the table before Tailgate stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s not what we meant at all! Whirl, do you not want to be in a relationship with us?” Tailgate sniffed softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No. I mean, ya I do but you guys are already Conjunx and I’m your friend. And obviously I know that no more foolin around now that ya guys wanna start and family and all, so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whirl, you already are a part of our family. We thought you knew that.” Tailgate was wringing his servos together nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Whirl’s whole world stopped in its tracks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two mechs in front of him exchanged a look before turning their attention back to Whirl. Cyclonus was the first to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whirl, we both love and cherish you. We thought you knew that, but I suppose we didn’t realize how deep your self-deprecation ran.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You what?” Whirl’s vocalizer stuttered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This has to be a joke or some sort of weird way of keeping him around.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We love you, Birdy. We never said it outloud because we didn’t want to scare you. We thought that maybe you’d understand through our actions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl stepped back to the table and sank into his chair, still attempting to process this new information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re tellin me that you,” Whirl pointed his claw at Tailgate, “and you,” waving over to Cyclonus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tailgate took a hesitant step towards the rotary, field outstretched hoping to calm him down. “Yes, we do. We love you. I mean, we’d both love to do Rites with you, but you’ve always said that you never saw the point to it, so we never brought it up.” The minibot explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl’s optic flickered between the two mechs, still believing this to all be a dream. Tailgate and Cyclonus both reached out and laid a servo on each of his wrists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cyclonus looked at Whirl fondly. “It’s okay, do not feel like you have to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Whirl blurted out, still a little shocked at the development. Tailgate giggled excitedly and sprung from his seat, flinging his small arms around Whirl. Cyclonus stood and hoisted Whirl to his pedes and guided him towards the master berthroom, Tailgate still clinging to Whirl for dear life. The ex-Decepticon gently extricated Tailgate from his hold before pushing Whirl softly onto the berth.  Tailgate wasted no time in flinging himself back onto Whirl and burying himself as close as he could get, while Cyclonus laid beside him, pulling the two bots flush to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We love you. And we never want you to think otherwise again. Okay, Whirl.” Cyclonus hummed deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl remained still, processor humming like static, as he revelled in the contact of the two mechs that he not only loved, but freely loved him in return. Whirl could feel his frame relax into their hold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.” He said softly before burying his helm into Cyclonus’ shoulder and tightening his grip on Tailgate. “Rites, huh? Is that even allowed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is.” Cyclonus tightened his embrace. “We’re allowed to do whatever we want. Whatever makes us, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl would smile if he could, no doubt the two could feel his contentment in his field.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was months later, after the disastrous turned wonderful realization happened before the topic of sparklings was once again discussed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl liked the idea of sparklings and had always wanted to be a mentor, but never thought it possible. He had Sparky, of course, but he felt that was different. Now that the opportunity was actually within sight, Whirl didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was so nice to catch up with Anode and Lug. Their little sparkling is growing up so fast!” Tailgate giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Cyclonus smiled, his hand resting on Whirl’s claw as they relaxed on the couches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I don’t want to rush anything but... remember what I asked a while back? About starting a family?” Tailgate looked up at Whirl as he was curled up in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl’s frame tensed. He didn’t know what to say, there were so many things to consider and so many reasons why he shouldn’t be a mentor. But the hopeful look that Tailgate gave him stopped him from voicing all his concerns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tailgate could almost sense Whirl’s inner turmoil, he stood up in his lap and put himself on eye level with the stressed rotary. “Hey, it’s okay. Just talk to us. Good, bad or otherwise, what’re you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cyclonus squeezed his claw in support. Whirl took a steadying vent before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, I don’t think me being a parent is a good idea.” He gritted out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that, my love?” Cyclonus shifted in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know. Like just, being associated with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t a great idea. Plus I’d screw it all up and the poor bitlet would be fucked up for life and well...I know once they’re old enough to know who I really am, they’d hate me. Which would be better for them but-”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tailgate stopped his anxious, self-deprecating rambling by placing a servo on either side of Whirl’s helm. “Woah. Slow down, Birdy. Just breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl vented slowly, like he’d learnt, before nodding for Tailgate to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Tailgate smiled sadly. “Personally, I think you’d make a great parent! There’s no one else I’d rather have sparklings with than with you and Cyclonus. You did so great with Sparky!” Whirl moved to speak but Tailgate raised a servo to stop him. “Yes, I know that was different but the love and care you showed them was amazing. I know you still check up on them, even now that they’re doing their own thing. You still love them and would do anything if they needed you to. And I know you’d do the same for our sparkling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl cast his optic away from the tender gaze of his partner, staring at his and Cyclonus’ joined servos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As for your past.” Cyclonus spoke up. “I am hardly different than you. I’ve often thought how a sparkling would react to who I once was and what I once did. But that isn’t in our control. If we raise them right and love them unconditionally, then that’s all that matters in the end.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl thought for a moment before shuffling close to Cyclonus and laying his helm on his shoulder, still holding Tailgate securely in his lap. Tailgate began to trace soft patterns onto his cockpit as the three leaned against each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Tailgate asked excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whirl allowed his field to extend out, enveloping the three of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Joy. Contentment. Happy. Family.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tailgate squealed in joy as Cyclonus happily nodded. The three lingered in their tight embrace, enjoying each other’s presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna be parents.” Whirl chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re going to be the best family there is!” Tailgate giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cyclonus hummed softly, his warm gaze focused on his two Conjunxes. “A family indeed.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>